Mine
by fuckincraycray23
Summary: Another stupid argument puts the pair into a compromising position. Kyle x Cartman Slash. Smut. Kyman. note: this is a re-post because my story somehow got deleated... so heres the same story! i just updated a lot :D
1. Prolouge

**Hi there people! I am new to Fanfiction, and this is my first story. I'd like to inform you of a few things about me, before we get to the story. Now, I DESPISE it when people do not update for more than a week... UGH THE PAIN. So, I am here to inform you that every Tuesday I will update. That was you know when to expect me. ONCE A WEEK!**

**Now about me- I am fukin insane and belong to only to few fandoms, but am fans of MANY things. South Park, although, is my favorite, most prominent obsession. I have some history with it as well, considering my dad plays guitar on the opening and knows Matt & Trey! I am always quite proud to make that claim. Also, my OTP by far would be Kyman. It makes so little and so much sence that I just find it wonderful So thats what this story is about.  
**

**Now, as far as this story goes- Oh god...  
Okay. So, to start out, I have no idea how long it's gonna be, so bear with me, folks. Now it is MAJORLY focused on Kyman, and has no other slash pairings (so far) so If you don't like that-GET DA FUAK OUTT. I am a fan of other pairings, I just find this one epecially attractive xD  
Also, it is gonna be smutty. Oh so smutty. HOW I LOVE THE SMUTTY SMUT SMUT. Yay. And, as you will see, in later chapters is gonna get pretty damn fucked up. haha, anyhow- on with the story. Enjoy~  
**

**(oh how i love the squiggly :3)  
**

Prologue

"Oh...fuck." The truth hit me like a bullet. A bullet that went strait into the wall of my inner dam. And with that, everything broke. My emotions flowed out of me like water, flooding everything. My common sense drowned somewhere in all of that. I felt those emotions, as they ran down my cheeks and jumped out of my mouth. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed in rage and watched as a china plate threw from my hand and shattered into millions of tiny pieces. "Fucking hell." I sat on my couch, in a daze, in and out of reality. 'What was I thinking?' No, that was the problem. I wasn't. Stuff like that does those things to you. And now, I'm totally screwed. Literally. "Aww fuck..." I don't even know who I am anymore. 'Who am I?' "Who am I? ... WHO THE FUCK AM I?"

So, in case you don't know, my name is Eric Theodore Cartman. I am in the 10th grade at South Park High School. I have no dad, and my mom is crack addict who whores herself around. My friends likely all hate me- but I don't really give a shit, they can suck my balls- and this is the story of how my life went from screwed-up to FUCKED-up. and believe me, there's a difference.  
It's probably hard to imagine that within a couple of days your life can change so much, but for me, that's all it took.  
So here's my deal. I love a good party, and I'm all up for booze, but- and don't you DARE fucking call me a pussy- I've always been wary around drugs. I mean, with all the shit my mom does... uh... well... Anyhow, I have a friend. He's this poor little asshole, but he sure can throw a kickass party. And Friday was a big one. Him and Bebe have recently become butt-buddies, (I call them this because I think Kenny is too much of a sex-addict to have a long term girlfriend.) and Bebe's parents were away for the weekend, so you can see where this is going. I was looking forward to a night of drinking, dancing, and maybe even some hot chicks to bang. Hah. At a McCormick party? Nuh-uh. That would be just too normal.


	2. One

**Hi there! Ok, so I was gonna only upload the prolouge, but I decided that would be LAAAME. So here's Chapter 1! Btw—forgot to mention this, I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK. But oh, how I wish I did. Anyhow, I haven't got much to say. Oh, and I also hate it when authors are like Please Review! * ****Hearts, Fake Smiles, Giggles * So,  
REVIEW OR FEEL MY WRATE UPON YOU! AND DIE IN A PIT OF SQUIRELLS AND CHERRY BLOSSOMS UNTIL YOU DIE. MAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHA. **

**So yeah.. ENJOYY!**

One

A Day Earlier

I'm not exactly one for being right on time, but believe me, being late for one of Kenny's parties is like a fucking crime.  
Just before I left, I wrote a note to my mom, just to be safe.

Hey mom,

Staying over at Kenny's tonight. See you tomorrow. Love you  
EC

Looked good enough. _Besides, by the time she gets home she'll either be too high to notice I'm gone, or she wont even come home. I can't know with her. Fuck. I need to stop thinking about that. Kay. _I stood up from the coffee table that I was writing on, grabbed my coat, and left. _Night of fun- here I come._  
When I got to Bebe's the place was already packed. Kenny was standing by the door with Craig and they were both taking turns chugging some Jack Daniels.

"Sup Fags." I said casually.

Kenny, who was obviously feeling the effect of the drink in his hand, pulled me into a bro hug and exclaimed loudly, "Hey, look! Everyone's favorite fatass is here!"

I growled at the old nickname. _I wasn't fat- I had actually lost all of my baby fat. And mostly everything else was muscle... I mean, sure I was a little chunky, but not fat. And when you added my gorgeous face and soft skin to the equation- I was smokin' hot._ -At least, I liked to think so.

As the poor boy released me from his drunken grip, I noticed the room I was standing in. To my right was the kitchen, which displayed endless rows of treats. I felt my old urges begging me to devour it. _MINE! ALL MINE!_ I turned my face to the other side of the room, where a DJ and many familiar faces were already fist pumping and grinding each other. I chuckled. _Crazy bastards- it was only 9 o' clock._ After a "later assholes" to the drunken pair, I walked towards the center of the room where couches were set up around a coffee table baring a few snacks. Sitting on the couches were Wendy, Clyde, Butters, Red, Token, Jimmy, Stan, Bebe and Kyle. I took a seat on the empty side of the sofa bearing Token and Bebe.

"Mind if I join?" I asked.

"W-w-why hello Eric. S-s-so glad you could join us." Stuttered Jimmy.

Stan smiled, "Yeah dude, were just playing a good 'ol game of Truth or Dare."

"Cool. Whose turn?" I asked

"Looks like it's Bebe's." Replied Stan. "So, Bebe. Truth or da-"

Before Stan could finish, Kenny catapulted himself over the couch and onto Stan's lap, causing him to double over and be thrown into a coughing fit. Craig calmly walked over, and sat the arm as he laughed at Stan's misfortune. Kenny grinned and spread himself out. His head lay on Bebe's lap, his feet on Craig, and the majority of him on Stan. By this time, everyone was laughing.

"Ah, this is the life." Kenny said as he nestled his head between Bebe's thighs. She looked down at him, slightly disgusted, but ignored him in the end.

Looking over at Stan, she said, "Dare"

After clearing his throat, the smug smile returned to Stan's face and he said, "I dare you to go over to the neighbor's house asking for eggs, without a shirt or bra on."

"And I get to video tape it!" Kenny yelled.

"And Kenny video tapes it." Said Stan.

"If I refuse?"

"You gotta suck Cartman's dick."

"Ay! Why am I included in this?" I yelled.

"Because you are NIGGA!" Kenny shouted.

"Man, what the fuck?" Token said, glaring at Kenny.

I laughed, as Bebe agreed. With that, Kenny left the house with a obviously pissed Bebe. Throughout all of this, Kyle Brofloski sat staring into the distance. What is his deal? After a few more round of extremely perverted and embarrassing dares, the duo returned. Bebe still only wore a bra, and was yelling at Kenny, who was running around the room with Bebe's shirt in the air.

This was happening just as a platter of delicious-looking brownies caught my eye. And, as the turns came round to Kyle. As the Jew he is, Kyle was paying no attention to the Butt-Buddy fiasco, but instead to me shoving a brownie in my mouth. Just as the item touched my tongue, I spit as much as I could of it back out. And, for the first time that night, Kyle began to laugh.

"Hah! After all this time, Fatass finally found something he wont eat." he said.

"Shut up Jew! I actually like to eat thing that taste good! But this stuff tastes like shit!" From somewhere in the room, I heard Craig attempting to muffle a snigger.

"Ay! Shut up Craig! Asshole." He flipped me off, and walked over to Kenny. Kenny stopped running, looked at me, and fell on the ground laughing.  
_ What the fuck?_

"So, Cartman. I choose you. Truth or Dare?"  
I scoffed. "What is this, Pokémon? Anyhow, I choose dare. Because I'm not a fucking pussy like you."

"Fine. I dare you to eat as many of those brownies as you can in two minuets. If you hesitate, we will add a minute.

"Easy, but on one condition."

"What is it, fatass?"

"You have to do it too."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yup."

"Lets do this fatboy."

"Your on, Jew."

**I hope i kept Kyle as in-character as I could! I tried, but honestly, his normal character doesnt fit the chapter very well. But He will be much more Kyle-ish in later chapters. Please let me know any thoughts, feelings, predictions, problems, etc that you have! I am open and willing to hearing criticism! Thank you! **


	3. Two

**Hey! O I realized my summery probably doesn't make much sence, considering this story isn't too crazy…yet. So, bear with me, and it will get better. I promise. I haven't got much to say, except—enjoy!**

**See ya next Tuesday!**

Two

Everything was set up. Kyle was on one side, I was on the other.

Between us was a platter of 50 or more brownies, all about 1in by 1in. Kyle stared into my eyes angrily, as I just looked at him with a smug expression on his face.

Seriously, who put the sand up his vagina?

Butters sat to my left, constantly saying, "Uh, fellas? I'm not sure this is the best idea..."

Which got a normal, "Shut up, Butters." from all of us. He looked down in defeat, silencing himself.

Here was the deal; we had two minutes to eat as many brownies as we could possibly manage. The one who ate the most brownies was proclaimed winner. And winner got to have bragging rights, and ultimately the chance to a girl. I grinned… _it was a while since I'd had a girl on me… Hell. More than a while._

Anyhow, loser had to go streaking with one other person of his choice through the neighborhood. That 'person of choice' thing was my idea. That way, two people are miserable instead of one. And that's just two more people for me to laugh at. And yes- I was completely confident I was winning this thing. I mean, who's better than eating than a fatass, right? Oh, fuck. I just insulted myself. Ah well.

I glanced at Kyle, his face had a determined look on it, challenging even. But I did notice something I would expect from Kyle. He was twiddling his fingers, similar to what Butters always does. Was this in anticipation? Fear? Something… else?

"Ready Butters?" He said, causing me to snap into the moment.

"A-all good buddy." I glanced over at him. He looked as if he was clutching his iPhone for dear life. We had set it to the timer app.

"Sweet." I said, rubbing my hands together and licking my lips.

At this point, the music was stopped, and everyone was watching.

"Kay boys. G-good luck to you both!" He smiled, looking at us each in turn, and then he took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Your going down, fatass." I chuckled. _Stupid fucking Jew. How ignorant you could be._

"Set."

"In your dreams, Jewboy." He looked at me with a sly smirk on his face.

"Hah."

"Go!"

Just as I was about to dive in, I saw Kyle wink suggestively and bite his lip. _What the fuck?_ Then, everyone was cheering. I glanced at everyone staring at Kyle. _Shit! That hesitation cost me some time…_ And then, I was stuffing brownie after disgusting brownie down my throat, and I didn't dare to look up again. But that thought still lingered. What the hell did that fucking Jew mean by that?

Before I knew it, the buzzer was going off, and the room began to cheer. I straightened up from my hunched position and pushed the plate away from me with both hands. _My my, looks like we've made everyone quite exited, haven't we?_ I silently asked Kyle while crossing me arms over my chest.

Token stood up. "Now, I have Kyle's score," he said, "and Butters has Cartman's. Lets see who won this thing. Kyle's overall score was 26."

Butters took his place beside Token. "And Eric's total was at 31."

"Fuck! I lost!" Shouted Kyle. He clutched his fists and drew up his expressions in a fit of rage.

"Hah! And by a long shot too! Just another thing to show that Jews suck balls." I taunted, waving my face in his.

"I bet you'd just love to suck my balls, Cartman." Kyle said, glaring at me.

"Whoa there, getting gay on me, are you? Now, you filthy Jew, you must deal with your punishment. Go wave your tiny Jew dick in the wind for all the people to see."

"Now, wait." He crossed his arms, mimicking my position. "Didn't you say I could bring whomever I wanted with me on my run?" He asked.

"Well yeah, s'pose I did." I said. Rolling my eyes and leaning back in my chair.

"So don't I get to chose?"

"Fine Daywalker, just don't take so long. We've got a show to put on." His face turned from his sulky demeanor to a mischievous grin.

"I choose you."

**HEHE!1!** **Devious Kahhhlll. Hope your enjoying! REVIEW OR FEEL MY WRATH. 3**


	4. Three

**Howdy fellas! Because of your amazing reviews- heres chapter 3 early! Thank you guys soooo much! I like seeing your guy's thoughts and predictions :P** **And I am happy to know that i am keeping people in character! I have been having some self-conflict about that. But ill do my best!Warning you, this chapter may be a little confusing and wierd, but its for a reason. I already have chapters four and five written, so dont worry, i wont be late! And look for smut coming in at chapter 5. After chapter five there will likely be a lot of smut. MEH IM REPEATING MYSELF. Okay. Well, enjoy Chapter 3! **

Three

"WHAT?" I screamed, standing from the chair I was in. "YOU CANT FUCKING DO THAT!"

"You never said I couldn't." Kyle said simply.

"Ugh..." I groaned. The crowd began to cheer.

"Cartman, Cartman..." Everyone began to push us towards the doors.

"Fuck! Dude what the hell?" I asked Kyle.

He shrugged, "You asked for it."

"Ugh!" I yelled again.

"Take your clothes off!" Kenny yelled from somewhere in the crowd.

"What is this, gay porno?" I yelled, irritated.

"It is if you want it to be!"

"Shut up Kenny!"

"I can see it in lights, The Nazi and The Jew: Hardcore Gay Porn! With Ginger Pubes Kyle and Wide Asshole Cartman!"

"Ay! Close your poor pie-hole, faggot!" We were at the doors at this point. I wasn't sure what to do; Kyle winked at me, and then proceeded to take off his shirt. "Slimy Jew." I muttered, and took off mine.

I blocked out all that was being said, and turned my back to the exited group. Slowly, and believe me, lacking the excitement of everyone else. I stripped down to my boxers.

I looked over at Kyle and gasped silently. He was completely naked. I scanned him, my eyes going from his face all the way down to... _damn... that's a big-_

"Those too fatass. " Kyle said, breaking me from my trance. I shook my head and groaned again, before taking them off.

I heard a few girls go, "Ew," but other that that, everyone cheered. And then, we were pushed outside. I gave Kyle a look of sheer disgust, and started to run as fast as my stubby legs could carry me.

"Hey! What the fuck fatass?"

"Better catch up, dildo." I yelled over my shoulder. Before I knew it, Kyle was beside me, and the party noises were fading into the night. That's when it started to happen. I started to feel a little lightheaded. As if I had just woken up.

Next thing you know, one foot kicked in front of the other, and I tumbled forward, my hands flying out in front of my instinctively to catch my fall, but instead scraping violently against the pavement. And to my own surprise, I began to giggle madly.

"Dude, you felled down!" Kyle yelled, stopping a few feet away from made me laugh even harder.

"That doesn't even make sense!" I laughed harder. "You fuck... thing..."

Kyle burst. "That's not even a fucking word!"

"Shut up, Boo!" Kyle fell onto the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Boo? Boo?"

"Jew! I meant Jew!"

Suddenly, he stopped laughing. "Dude... boo. There's fucking monsters!" And with that, he got on his feet and began to run.

"Ay! Don't...don't leave me..." I started to yell but my voice drowned out as millions of tiny violet circles covered my vision.

"Dude! Run! The monsters! Their right behind you!" Kyle screamed.

"The purple dots... they're everywhere..."

"Get up! Ruuuuuuuun!" With that, I got up and ran after him.

"Kyle! Wait up! My dick hurts!"

"You fucking dumbass!"

"Ah! Shit! My legs are like... fucking noodles!" I fell down again, and Kyle began to scream like a little girl. The next time he spoke, he sounded urgent.

"Cartman! You gotta run!"

"Are you crying?" I asked as I noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yes! No! Run!" Without another word, we both sprinted forward.

Images of green, slobbering beasts behind me was the only reason I didn't fall flat on my face for the third time that night.

My vision was blurred, and I could hardly keep my eyes open. Each and every thing I looked at seemed to glow and stick out from everything else, causing my focus to be entirely on it. After a few more seconds of silence and confusion, something in my mind convinced me that we were in need of an audience.

"Kahl! We should scream... and yell... and stuff. We aren't disturbing people enough."

"That's. Not. My. Name." I glanced at him, and began to scream.

"Ay! Citizens of South Park Losertown! Wake up! Get your ass outta bed and come see our- my hot cock!"

"Dude, shut up! They're gonna hear you!"

"That's the point, Jew."

"Oh."

After spewing a few more mouthfuls of vulgar nothingness, I finally got a response. A man in nothing but his underwear and an open robe stepped out of his front door with a beer in his hand.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid kids!"

"Nice to see you too, Randy!"

"Hey! Your one of Stan's friends! And your...naked." Beside me, Kyle began to giggle madly. "Geez, when will you kids grow the hell up?"

I smirked and folded my arms over my chest. "Never." I spat.

**I know, I know, not much flirting or anything as many would expect... but its for a reason! And if you dont get what that reason... then you probably are too young to read this... o.o  
****but then again, im probably way to young to be writing this... so... ah hell. Whoever you are, no matter what your like- ur beautiful! And you may read and enjoy whatever the fuck you want! I love you guys! ^.^**


	5. Four

**Hi guys! So, i found out that i had 1 chapter saved on my comp, so here it is! Ill re-write chapter 5 soon! thank you so much for stickin with me! Luv yu guys! :D **

Four

"Were back, fuckers!" Laughing, I stumbled into Bebe's living room, a groggy, giggling Kyle on one arm. Almost everyone, sober and not, stopped talking and stared at us. I looked up to see Stan staring at me with a disbelieving look on his face, holding a beer. I laughed at his expression. "Oh. Hey hippie. We ran into your dad, had a nice little conversation." I chuckled. Stan raised his eyebrows. "...He told us to shut the fuck up." With that, Kyle collapsed onto the floor in a fit of giggles. He curled himself into a ball, laughing madly. _Must be oblivious to the fact that he's naked._ I ignored him, only paying attention to the slowly increasing grumble in my stomach. "HOLY FUCK. I'm hungry. Who has chips?"

"Put some clothes on first, fatass."

"Grow some balls first, Craig." I said in a mocking tone, scrunching my face up in an annoying expression. He looked away as he gave me the bird, and then returned to his drink. Although I didn't exactly feel like taking orders, I began to lean towards the ground to pick up my boxers. My hand went towards the floor, and I was about to grab them, a watched my hand misses completely. I tried a few more times, sweeping them over and missing each time.

" You do know your still like a foot above the ground, right?" Damien asked, appearing from the darkness.

I stood up again, staring at the ground in confusion. And then, realizing that for once he was doing me a favor, I leaned down farther than before and successfully picked up my boxers from my floor. "Huh."

"Dude, Kyle. You probably should do the same." Stan said, a disgusted look on his face.

I looked down at Kyle. He remained in the same position, eyes closed. Slightly laughing. He looked at Stan. In between snorts he replied, "Your... mom... should put some clothes on."

"Seriously dude."

"Okidoki." He laughed and stood up, beginning to put his pants on.

I left the situation and ran, almost franticly, to raid the plentiful amounts of food in the kitchen. I was suddenly so hungry... _what is this? _Grabbing some Cheesy Poofs, potato chips, and Oreos, I ran back to Kyle. He was standing still, fully clothed, staring at who-knows-what.

"Hey Jew."

His head whipped towards me, and his eyes were wide. "What?"

I succeeded in stuffing the three different bags of snacks into the crook of my right arm, and to the best of my abilities, extend my arm out to Kyle. "Care to dance?"

He snickered at my hand before placing his on top of mine and bowing. "I'd be delighted."

"Sweet."

oOoOoOo

The air was dense, each person grinding on another while the smell of sweat filled the air. Kyle was dancing madly with his back to me. Head down, arms in the air, shaking himself to no particular beat- _he looked like a hippie at a music festival. Hah_. I popped a few Cheesy Poofs in my mouth as I bounced to the music. Some dubstep dance music shit played. _Who really gave a fuck? _I listened a little harder, noticing the music more._ Its funny, the tempo keeps changing... its like warping and moving like waves and then-_

I broke out of my trance realizing I was standing still with a cheesy poof hanging out of my mouth_. I probably looked pretty out of place in a crowd of dancing drunks, didn't I? Pshah._ I looked around a bit. There were flashing lights all around me... they moved in geometric patterns... Moving... Rainbow... Magic... _Stop it Eric! Ill just look downward. Nothing to mess with my mind there, right? Oh god... there's purple dots everywhere... They're taking over the universe. Hey that sounds fun. I should take over the universe sometime... Shoes are so funny... Oh look! A cloud is floating over Milly's head... Ah! I keep spacing out. I need to stop doing this... Damn. That right there is a hot ass. Like. Scrumptious bootylitious madness._ I licked my lips.

I took my a few moments before I found myself grinding on the ass in question. And a few moments more before I felt the Jew cooties finally reach my brain.

"Ah!" I jumped back. _How could I have just done that? Goddamn your horny mind, Eric. Mistaking Jews for humans; how could you? But hey that actually... felt pretty damn nice…_

**And thats where it gets sexy! I am going away for three weeks so... a little delay on the upating will likely happen... :( Im sorry. See you guys soon! 3**_  
_

**YOU GUYS THERE WAS THIS FREAK ACCEDENT AND MINE GOT DELEATED SO ALL YOUR FAVORITES AND REVIEWS AND SHIT ARE GONE :C**

**BUT DONT WORRY THIS IS THE SAME STORY JUST UPDATED A LOT! IM SO SORRY! LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	6. Five

**HERE IT IS! THE LONG-AWAITED SMUTTY CHAPTER. YESSERIE. Enjoy fuckers.**

Five

Roughly, I pushed my tongue into Kyle's mouth, tasting the flavor of ice cream from earlier. I moved my hands up from his waist and onto his shoulders, pushing him harder into the wall of the bedroom. I felt my pants grow tighter each second that our lips touched. Our breathing was heavy, but yet it was in a rhythm, both of us inhaling and exhaling in unison. My trance was broke when Kyle began to push on my chest, obviously trying to get my to stop. My foggy brain, although, did not realize this, and only I tried to push into him harder. Eventually I gave up and stared at him.

"What the hell, Jew?" I asked him, my eyes half open, looking at his warping figure. He said nothing, and simply smiled. I cocked my head to the side, trying to read his expression, (which failed considering my current state) When he still didn't move, I let out a sigh and gave in to the aching need to close my eyes. But just as I did so, I felt his hands roughly push me backwards and onto the bed behind me. AT this point, my eyes were completely wide, staring at this redhead boy walk slowly toward me. With each step, he pulled more articles of clothing off. I looked at him, stunned. I wasn't quite clear on what was happening, but I knew one thing for sure: my member was loving every moment of this. And hell- even my hardly-functioning brain was in on it. Next thing I knew, the most gorgeous red-headed Jew stood in front of me, with that same devious smile plastered on his face. His skin was pale and soft, and it complemented every inch of him. And I couldn't even begin to describe the beauty between his thighs. I felt my whole body shake in anticipation of what was yet to come.

I watched as he walked closer and closer, and finally came to his hands and knees on top of me. I smiled as he went to his work. After removing my shirt, he began to kiss my neck, his mouth wrapped around the skin, sucking softly. He continued kissing and sucking, but now moving his lips down my body. His lips brushed lightly over each of my nipples, and he caressed my whole body as he did so. Finally, he got down to my jeans. He unbuckled me slowly, and let each side of the belt fall open, then, instead of unbuttoning me with his hands as I expected, he leaned his face down and began to undo it with his mouth. He skillfully undid the zipper, and then lifted his face back up to pull my pants completely off.

I tried to speak, to say something witty, but my mouth couldn't form anything coherent. Instead, I threw my head back and moaned as Kyle let the tip of his lips touch my cock. I could hardly wait any longer. I felt as tough I could spill right now, but I waited.

Kyle stopped with the hesitation, and threw his mouth onto me. He sucked quickly, not forgetting to touch any inch of me. His hands followed his mouth, moving up and down in unison. Occasionally, he stopped to glide his tongue up and down the sides of my hard-on.

Slowly, I felt my breathing increase and my cock begin to throb. I felt waves of ecstasy begin to flow to brain, and tiny stars obscured my vision. "Kahl… Kahl… I'm gonna…"

Then, everything stopped, and I was left on the edge of release. He let out a soft giggle.

"Wha…" And then staring out him, I knew what to do. I grabbed his slender body, and threw it roughly onto the bed.

"Wait… what are you…?"

"Quiet little jewboy, just follow my lead." I smiled and took my dick into my hand. It was still wet from the saliva of the boy in front of me. Slowly, I leaned over him, using one hand to hold me up on the bed. Then, I continued, letting my instinct guide me in what to do.

"Cartman… I don't know if you really should—" But the rest was cut of by the sound of his own moans as I entered his tight little hole. I thrusted, going deep into him. The pleasure that came from it was almost unbearable, and I moaned along with him. After a few slow thrusts, I began to pick up speed, both of our moans increasing as well. Then, the stars came back, and my mind was made even foggier than before. Beneath me, I felt Kyle tense up as well. He began to scream, as my thrusts got harder.

"Oh fuck yes! Cartman… I think I'm gonna—ung! Fuck! I'm gonna cum, Cartman!" I just continued to go faster and faster, until pure ecstasy filled my body and I felt myself release. Seconds later, the same liquid was on Kyle's belly. I let out a long sigh and took myself out of him, collapsing on the bed. My mind then took over, and the purple dots and complete drowsiness returned. I looked over and the boy next to me, his red curls messy around his face, and his body drenched in sweat. He smiled, and closed his eyes. Maintaining the silence, I did the same.

**hope you liked! this was only my second attemt at smut (my first was lost w/ my phone) so, i hope i dun good. btw, the whole 'ice cream line' at the begining is to show time passed before this happened. what happened in that time, WHO KNOWS... OOOoooOOOooo... anyhow, after today i will be back on my normal schedual! :D luv yu guys!**


	7. Six

**Sorry its been so long, y'all! I just started at a new school, and it was birthday, and a buncha other shit... but I know you guys dont give two shits about my excuses- you just want yer fanfiction! Hehe... so here you go. I cant make and promises, but ill do my best to update as much as possible. Hey- i might even get back on my old schedual! Anyways, this is just a chapter to explain what the fuck is going on. so yeah~ enjoy!**

Six

I awoke to a throbbing head, the sound of laughter, and the smell of sex, drugs and alcohol in the air. I sat up, groaning and rubbing my head. The room I was in was dark, only due to the fact that the curtains were drawn. But even still, I could see that it had been a pleasant room to begin with. But, it looked as though a tornado had been through it. "What the fuck happened…" I said out loud to myself. It took my a few seconds to realize that my body was lacking clothes. It didn't take me long to find them strewn in piles over the floor. Despite the aching in my head, I pulled myself off the bed and put my clothes on. Before leaving the room, I took one last look around. _By the looks of it, I had fucked one hot bitch last night. _I let out a satisfied chuckle._ But if so, why had I waken up to an empty bed?_ I shrugged; picked up the clothes I didn't have on, and left the room. Surprisingly, downstairs was mostly quiet. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, I could see what a poor state the house was in. I laughed and continued to the kitchen, where the faint sound of giggling was coming from. As I walked in, I was greeted by the welcoming smile of Kenny McCormick.

"Mornin'" he whispered.

"Why the fuck are you whispering?" I said in my normal voice. To this, Bebe turned away from the sink and put a finger to her lips.

"Most people are still sleeping fatass!" She said.

"Ay!" They both laughed.

"No, I'm being serious dude. Be quiet. You do not wanna have a bunch of pissed-off, hungover, party-zombies first thing in the morning." Kenny said in hushed tone.

"Whatever." I stood there, quiet for a moment leaning on the wall as Kenny and Bebe whispered and smiled at one another. _Figures, the two biggest sluts make the perfect pair. _I groaned overly loud to make them stop with all the lovey-dovey crap. "So you guys gonna make me some breakfast or what?"

"It's not just for you Cartman. Its for everyone." Bebe said as she made her way to the cabinet to grab a pan.

"Whenever they all get up, that is." Kenny added.

I groaned. "How long am I gonna have to fucking wait to get some goddamn food round here? Fuck."

"If you don't wanna wait, just go home and have food, jeez." Bebe said, her eyebrows rose. I growled. She looked at Kenny and said she was going to the bathroom. He nodded, and turned to me.

"Fun party, eh?" Kenny said, an evil smile stretched across his face.

"What's on your mind, McCormick?"

"Oh nothing, you just had a pretty special night last night, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh so you don't remember? I didn't think I made them _that_ strong…"

"The fuck, Kinney?"

"I just wished I hadn't chosen to use the upstairs bathroom at the time when…"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Noisy little fuckers…"

"KINNEY!" He looked at me square in the eyes and grinned. The next thing he said was in a slow whisper, barely audible enough for me to hear it.

"Got some figuring out to do, don't-cha fatass?"

"Ken—"

"What the hell is with all the screaming in here?" Bebe said, reentering the room.

"Nothing. I was just leaving." I said, picking up and my stuff.

"Well alright then." Bebe said, looking confused.

"Bye Cartman." Kenny said, the goofy grin returning to his face. I just sneered and walked towards the door.

oOoOoOo

The whole walk home my mind was racing of what Kenny had just said to me. That poor motherfucker better have a good explanation on Monday. My head continued to swim with questions and fury up until the moment I reached my front door.

As my hand touched the handle, I felt my brain somehow begin to clear up. And as the door clicked, signaling it opening, something clicked in my brain. And suddenly, everything came flooding back.

**Hope you enjoyed that! SOOO sorry it took so long! Please lemme know any constructive critism, thoughts, predictions, opinions, etc! I dont mind any reviews- hell, even flames xD Anyhow, hope to see you next Tuesday! **


End file.
